Rosepetal
Rosepetal is a beautiful dark ginger she-cat with rosy eyes and a soft, feathery pelt. She is a permanent queen of ShadowClan, and tends to be compassionate, honest and idealistic. She is an NPC from Generation I, and debuted during Chapter 1 of "From the Shadows". Read more about her below! __TOC__ Appearance Personality Rosepetal is one of the sweetest cats you'll ever meet. Her heart is one of the purest in the forest, and she looks for the silver lining to every dark cloud in her Clan. Being raised in ShadowClan, everything worked against her and tried to make her cynical, but she never faltered in her optimism and unconditional love. She loves being a mother, and even if her kits before Tigerpaw didn't survive, she still feels no anger towards it and treats all of ShadowClan as her kits - even the grown warriors sometimes! She is also very modest, and prefers that others don't worry about her, as she can handle her own problems. She appreciates help, but doesn't like when cats sacrifice anything of theirs for her. Relations ---- ShadowClan Wolfstar NPC - | | | He's a great leader for ShadowClan, and serves as the Clan's best role model. It's truly admirable, the lengths he'll go to to keep us all well. Ambertooth NPC - | | | | | Ambertooth has been my best friend, ever since we were kits in the nursery. When I heard of her passing, I couldn't help but cry late into the night. May StarClan guide her to a place where she can be happy, and not judged like she was here. Antfoot NPC - | | | | | | Antfoot, my love... So many cats don't believe in him or don't trust him, but they can't see what I see. There is a good cat in him, buried deep. I know it, I've seen it. He is the one I fell in love with. My one regret is that I can't see that side of him more often... Lizardpaw NPC - | | | He's such a sweet tom. All the kits love him, and I can see him going very far in the future, if he keeps his head up and doesn't turn awry. I'm glad my daughter is friends with him. Tigerpaw NPC - | | | | | My firstborn daughter... I love her so much. She's come so far from when she was a kit, and she's doing so well as an apprentice. I know she can achieve anything she sets her heart to, even if she insists she can't. Crowkit, Creek-kit, Cherrykit, Specklekit NPC - | | | | Finally, StarClan has blessed me with a full, healthy litter. I just wish Antfoot were here to see them grow with me, like he was with Tigerpaw... Cypresspaw Apricate - | | | Cypresspaw is incredibly respectful, which is rare in apprentices recently. He also has a good heart, and I can tell he cares for his Clan a lot. Trivia #Rosepetal's first litter with Antfoot was made up of two stillborn toms, and although they were born deceased, she named them anyways: Nightkit and Foxkit. She says she sometimes looks up to Silverpelt and feels their presence beside her, and believes they would have been excellent ShadowClan warriors if they had lived. #It's rumored that Rosepetal had an affair with a kittypet before she became mates with Antfoot, and that angered StarClan and caused her kit misfortunes, but no rumors have been confirmed. Gallery Rosepetal npcib.png|Concept art, drawn by EliteNinjaWarrior